The present invention relates to a pillow device for use during tomographic imaging of the body.
Tomographic imaging involves the taking of very precise multiple images of the body. During imaging, the patient must lie immobile, often in a position that is uncomfortable or, in the case of elderly patients, even painful. This is particularly true where the imaging is of the upper body, since the arm or arms must be raised above the head so as not to interfere with the imaging.